Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-231185 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-93984 discuss techniques for partially cleaning an object by supplying a cleaning solution to a specific portion of the object to be cleaned. High frequency sound waves are generated within the cleaning solution, which induces cavitation within the cleaning solution, i.e., which agitates the cleaning solution. Such agitation facilitates fine albeit undesired particles becoming unstick from the object such that the fine particles float in the cleaning solution. After that, the cleaning solution is recovered. The cleaning solution is supplied generally to the specific portion of the object, so that the object may be cleaned with a small amount of the cleaning solution.
When the cleaning solution activates, the cleaning solution is highly heated, some of the cleaning solution is atomized, and some of the atomized cleaning solution is evaporated, so that it is probable that the amount of the cleaning solution is reduced. When the amount of the cleaning solution is reduced, a portion where the cleaning solution dries may be caused on a surface of the object. As a result, it is probable that the fine particles are left on the portion that the cleaning solution dries. In particular, even when a minute amount of the cleaning solution is evaporated, the portion where the cleaning solution dries may be caused on the surface of the object because the amount of the cleaning solution supplied to the object is small.